


you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid

by pansymione



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansymione/pseuds/pansymione
Summary: Sokka and Zuko finally get together at a frat party. After months of tense homoerotic eye contact and flirting.Very self indulgent smut.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to explore my relationship with gender in a sexual setting. I'm very much questioning still, so the author isn't cis but isn't transmasc either. 
> 
> It's also just 2780 words of zukka being sweet and smut so enjoy!
> 
> There's an incest joke (the Oedipus complex one) that i couldn't tag on my phone so I'm writing it down here
> 
> (they're both adults)

There are couples kissing in every corner, a spilled beer next to where he stands and a very dressed up Jet talking animatedly beside him. So no, Zuko isn't having the best time. 

Jet drones on about whatever lowkey illegal act he committed in high school to a pretty blonde girl, cocky smile interrupted by a cigarette. The girl is nodding and batting her eyelashes at him, pink lips glossed up and Zuko thinks, good for her. He's pretty sure Jet will take her home that night (never for a date though. Jet "didn't date".) and talking from experience, it would be fun for her. 

He isn't jealous that his ex is flirting with someone in front of him, even though Katara's look from across the room is absolutely poisonous and she'd dated him way before Zuko and Jet even met each other. But she can hold a grudge like no other, so it isn't particularly shocking. 

Zuko finally excuses himself and pats Jet's arm while leaving. He walks over to Katara and jumps up on the windowsill. 

"Get down, you're going to fall." She mumbles through the music. She's leaning on the wall, hips jutted out forward. She's wearing that blue velvet crop top he bought her for her birthday with a black denim skirt. She looks nice, unlike him, big black shirt covering his favorite binder. He's wearing his best skinny jeans though. It has to count for something.

"It's the first story. Worst case scenario I crack my skull." He smiles and winks, taking a sip of the disgusting drink Jet handed him half an hour ago. It went from cold to lukewarm when he was third wheeling them earlier.

"You're the only sane person in our friend group, you can't have brain damage. Who's going to help me take care of Aang?"

"Are you his girlfriend or his mother?"

Katara started saying something when Sokka leaned on his arm right next to Zuko, brushing his thighs. His brain short circuited and he nearly missed Sokka's next words. 

"If we believe that the complex of Oedipus theory is true-" 

Katara whacks him in the arm, nearly knocking Zuko, who was sitting between them, out of the window. Sokka raises his arms in defeat, winking at Zuko when Katara looks away to massage her forehead.

"You're a menace." She steals Zuko's drink and gulps down the rest with disgust written on her face.

"Hey-" he makes grabby hands after his drink, pouting. It diesn't work on her, as usual, but Sokka rolls his eyes and comes back in seconds with two drinks in his hand.

"Can't believe you actually want to drink this crap." Katara's still trying to get over the sickly sweet burning sensation in her mouth while Sokka snickers at her. Zuko shimmies closer to him and leans on the wall. Somehow Sokka manages to move at the same time and his waist is touching Zuko's thigh, his arm right in front of his face. 

Then Zuko remembers that Sokka can only see his scar from this angle and frowns before swallowing it all up. He brings the cup to his lips and drinks half in one go, grimacing. 

"Woah there, cowboy. Slow down." Sokka bounces from the wall like the big ball of energy that he is and stands right in front of him. Slowly, he puts his hands on the window sill around Zuko's thighs, smirking. Zuko looks away, hoping the dim colourful lights conceal his blush. 

He looks back at Sokka and takes him in. He's wearing that ridiculous striped button up, white and blue with bright lemons all over it. The first three buttons are undone and he can see his choker and a small silver crescent moon necklace he got from Zuko for whatever occasion. 

Zuko really likes giving his friends gifts. He has all that money, that bloodmoney, which Iroh refuses to let him give away, so the least he can do is spend anything he doesn't need on the people he loves. Like that awfully cozy sweater he gave Jet for their first anniversary that he still secretly wears when he's sad (Zuko knows that because, although he'll never give himself the credit, he loves and knows his close ones more than anything in the world.) or the full set of incense sticks he gave Aang or that ridiculously expensive tea he gave Iroh for the anniversary of The Jasmine Dragon opening. Little things.

Sokka probably knows he's staring at the necklace, but that doesn't stop him from rudely interrupting his train of thought.

"You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid." 

He's smirking and he says it in a whisper so only Zuko can hear and his hands are still around his thighs and Zuko's brain turns into mush. Sokka just says that shit, he flirts with everyone that is comfortable with it constantly and it isn't the first time he's used this line on Zuko. But it's the first time Zuko's past rolling his eyes and ignoring him.

So instead of saying something smart or remotely appropriate, he leans forward and looks him in the eyes. He thinks Sokka's getting closer but he can't tell for sure, not when all he can see and be aware of is the man in front of him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

For a second there's only silence and their breaths, faces way too close for his comfort. Then, Sokka's smile grows and his hands are suddenly gripping Zuko hips and pulling him forward. Letting out a gasp and then a laugh, Zuko feels himself get manhandled by Sokka. He picks him up like it's no biggie and proceeds to make his way through the room. Nobody cares, too busy making out or playing stupid drinking games, but Zuko still looks at the floor and blushes furiously. 

"Where are we going?" He studiously refuses to look Sokka in the eyes and only frowns when they approach one of the spare rooms "Sokka?"

"Don't be scared, I'm not kidnapping you. I'd like to be alone with you for a bit. But not like that. I mean, if you wanted? But we could just talk or- I mean-"

"Shut up." Zuko forcibly removes himself from Sokka's hold and wobbly lands on the floor. He kicks the door closed and looks up at Sokka, who for the first time in their friendship is shy. "You're not so cocky now, big boy."

"You shut up." Sokka murmurs but he's smiling now, just slightly, and reaching out towards Zuko.

"Make me." 

They both move towards each other, Zuko's hands going to Sokka's arms and his to Zuko's waist. Just like that, they're kissing, months of flirting and very tense homoerotic eye contact translating into pure want. 

Zuko's kissed a lot of guys and girls before, but Sokka's just something else. He runs his tongue over Zuko's bottom lip and he shudders from it like a middle schooler. He lets Sokka in and tenses a bit when his hands wander under his shirt, but doesn't stop him. He lets out a yelp when Sokka picks him up, again, and falls back on a bed so that Zuko's on top of him. He's basically sitting on Sokka's lap. And he can definitely feel just how turned on Sokka is from the situation.

He can't even make a joke about it because he's probably worse. 

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Sokka puts his arms under his head, looking up at him with that cocky grin again, his septum shining in the poor lighting of the room.

"I don't know, would you prefer sloppy head now or after the first date?" Zuko smiles smugly when Sokka breathes in and tilts his head "I guess we should talk about this though. Jokes aside."

"I really hope that wasn't a joke." Sokka whispers, but then sobers up, absentmindedly resting his hands on Zuko's thighs. "Well. Would you like to keep kissing me?"

"Yep."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Definitely yep."

"Would you be opposed to consuming our blooming relationship before the first date?" 

Zuko acts like he's thinking it over, scratching his head. Then, like the little shit he is, he propelles himself up by resting his hands on Sokka's arms and rolls his hips.

"Shit- Okay, we can work with that. We can definitely work with that."

Zuko full on smiles, because damn, Sokka's adorable and they'd had a crush on each other for a good few weeks now and it only took them a shitty frat party and two drinks to actually hook up.

In a boost of confidence and pure euphoria of the moment, Zuko takes off his shirt and quickly unbuttons his pants. When he looks up he's met with Sokka practically drooling over the view, which he doesn't get, but accepts. 

"Do you want to…?" Sokka gestures towards the binder and Zuko shrugs, thinking it over. 

"They don't really bother me when someone else is appreciating them? It sounds stupid but… I don't know." He manages to take it off with only a bit of embarrassing shimmying in Sokka's lap, which he isn't complaining about. 

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. But I'll listen if you ever want to." He grabs Zuko's wrist and swipes his thumb over his skin. Zuko finds himself being pushed off on the side. They switch positions and now Sokka's knee is between Zuko's legs and he's kissing down his neck while Zuko works on buttoning down his shirt with shaky fingers. Sokka sucking and gently biting on his skin isn't helping and he finds his hips involuntary grinding against his leg more times than would usually be acceptable but the shirt is finally off and he can roam the sun kissed skin and- god how much time did Sokka spend at the gym? 

Just as Zuko's thoughts spiral into the "I'm an uncooked noodle and he's built like a GOD" territory, Sokka murmurs something against his sternum.

"What?"

"I said I couldn't believe you're so fucking gorgeous." 

"Fuck." He sighs, looking at the ceiling for a bit. "Get out of your pants like, right this second."

Sokka full-out snorts, but obeys, unbuckling his belt. Meanwhile Zuko shimmies out of his already unbuttoned jeans and hesitates when he's only in his boxers.

"You don't have to. I have condoms so we definitely could, but we can also do it the old fashioned way. Take the matters into our own hands y'know. Or mouths." Sokka winks and, god, he's going to be so corny when they properly get together.

"Let's save it for the second date, tough guy." He breathes in and takes off his underwear anyways, just to throw it where the rest of the clothes ended up. 

Sokka smiles briefly and bites his lip. 

"Okay, communication. What do you want me to do?"

"Um. Let's start with locking the door because I honestly can't remember if we did that."

It's only half a joke, so Sokka actually gets up and gives Zuko a good three seconds of staring at his nicely built back before coming back and ending up between Zuko's legs. He gently spreads them, then presses his lips to the sensitive skin. Zuko shudders and looks away, weirdly embarrassed about it. 

"Can I eat you out?"

Zuko nods quickly and shuts his eyes closed because if he actually has to see Sokka's head between his thighs he might kneel over and die. He feels Sokka's breath over his skin and suddenly he's not so sure he wants to do this so soon.

"Wait." It comes out as way more nervous and panicked than he actually is, but Sokka does look up and lifts himself a bit to see his face better. "I'm sorry but can we just? Not tonight?"

"Of course, baby." He has this soft, adoring expression on his face that makes Zuko feel a thousand times better when he finally climbs up and lays beside him. Zuko's eyes trail down in a question and Sokka nods, gaze focused on his face. 

Zuko kisses him. It's hot and wet and distracting from his hand going down Sokka's abs. He touches him and Sokka shudders into his mouth. And when he strokes him, slowly, just how most men he's been with liked it, he moans. It's loud and absolutely devastating because suddenly Zuko has all the power in the world. Because he can make Sokka sound like that.

He nearly misses Sokka's hand approaching his parts. He holds his breath and his hand stops moving when Sokka trails a finger from his hole to his cock, spreading the wetness all over him.

"God you're wet."

Zuko huffs out a laugh, teasing Sokka's head to make him regret his words. But it has the opposite effect. In retaliation, Sokka teases his cock, trailing his hand back to his hole and pressing a finger, but hesitating in a silent question. 

"Yes, just- Yes, please."

Zuko doesn't have the energy to be embarrassed about whining into Sokka's face when he presses a finger into him and it slides in with absolutely no problem. He really is wet, and he can feel Sokka's breath hitching as he adds a second finger.

"Do you want to come like this? On my fingers?" He presses a kiss to his scar and his jaw while still working the fingers inside him.

Zuko only nods and tries not to make any more sounds, but fails terribly when Sokka crooks his fingers. And then he does it again, and again, stimulating Zuko's spot while singing praises into his neck. Zuko's a mess at this point, flexing his head back to give Sokka acces and clenching his thighs around his hand. He tries breathing steadily but all he can do is whine and choke down full moans. 

His orgasm comes unexpectedly, wrecking his body in waves. He can't do anything to stop the sounds leaving his mouth as his hips stutter and he rides it out on Sokka's hand. He thinks he managed to cry a little and he's still breathing heavily, the aftershocks making his thighs quiver. And Sokka didn't even touch his cock.

"You really deserve that sloppy head now." He sighs more than says, eyes still closed. 

"I would really appreciate that. You don't even realize how fucking hot you are when you cum. I'm being dead serious. That image will be imprinted in my mind forever now. Every time I close my eyes I'll see your pretty face crying out."

"Shut the fuck up, Sokka." He's blushing furiously and he only has the energy to flop down to be across Sokka's lap, not between his legs. "If you keep talking like that I will bite your dick off."

"Babe that's so cute!"

Zuko shuts him up by swallowing half his cock in his mouth. He can only reach so much in that position and even though giving head is one of his favorite things to do in bed, he's too tired to extend it or do anything special. But Sokka doesn't sound like he's complaining. Every time Zuko swallows around him he lets out those grunts that will drive him insane when he can think of anything but the dick in his mouth.

Sokka comes quickly and in Zuko's mouth. He just wipes off the drool from his chin with the back of his hand and leans in for a kiss, which Sokka fully accepts. 

They're lying next to each other, cleaned up and under blankets that they'll definitely have to wash at some point, or just buy new ones, and Sokka's playing with his hand. Then, he randomly asks what Zuko would like to do on their third and fourth date.

In the post sex bliss Zuko's way too confident and relaxed, so he answers with a smile.

"I want to ride your thigh, definitely. Cockwarming during a movie is a big favorite of mine, never got to do that for long. And at one point I'd like you to fuck me from the back like you mean it." He gives him the sweetest smile and rests his head back on his shoulder.

"Go on a date with me. Tomorrow, in the evening? Pretty please?"

Zuko smiles and presses a soft skin to Sokka's chest.

"Of course."

"Uncle's playing Pai Sho with his old man club at his cafe tomorrow by the way. Just so you know."

"Definitely noted."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. No I did not care about what Katara did when Sokka kidnapped Zuko I honestly can't tell you why she just disappeared. Their drinks too, let's just assume they were too busy with themselves to care? 2. They're in an unused room that doesn't belong to anyone. Does that actually happen? Idk but it's my world and my rules so it did


End file.
